Kamen Rider Hebi
by Sad Creeper Wants A Hug
Summary: Connor get's talking snake one day and becomes new hero Kamen Rider Hebi. This story is written in Finnish (language of Finland). So enjoy! This story won't continue.


_**Kamen Rider**__**Hebi**_

_En omista Kamen Rideria. Se on Toein omaisuutta_

**Avain:**

"Ihmisten puhumista"

_"Käärmeiden puhumista"_

'Ihmisten ajattelua'

_'Käärmeiden ajattelua'_

_"__**Vyön puhumista"**_

_"Telepatiaa"_

_**Jakso 1 **___Suomuinen sankari nousee

Auringon säteet paistoivat sälekaihtimien läpi seitsämäntoista vuotta vanhan nuorukaisen kasvoille.

Poika avasi siristellen silmänsä ja meni sulkemaan kaihtimet, istuen sen jälkeen sängylleen haukottlemaan ja venyttelemään.

Pojan nimi oli Connor Williams, joka ryntäsi alakertaan puettuaan ylleen tumman siniset farkut, valkoisen t-paidan ja mustan hihattoman hupparin.

Hän otti jääkaapista limonaadi tölkin ja eillistä maksalaatikkoa ja palasi huoneeseensa ja istahti siniseen nojatuoliinsa ja laski tölkin ja lautasen nojatuolin vieressä olevan pikkupöydän päälle ja avasi television.

Uutisissa kerrottiin oudosta kuolemasta, jonka häntä vuoden nuorempi tyttö oli kärsinyt. Tytän ruumis oli ollut aivan vitivalkoinen ja verta tytön suonista ei ollut pisaraakaan, eikä ulkoisia tai sisäisiä haavoja tai jälkiä ollut löytynyt.

Connor oli juuri saanut syötyä, kun hänen asuntonsa ovelta koputettiin. Hän meni avaamaan, mutta siellä ei ollut ketään, vain pelkkä pahvilaatikko, joka oli peitetty valkealla pyyhkeellä. "Outoa." Hän mutisi laskettuaan laatikon keittiönsä pöydälle. Connor poisti pyyhkeen ja avasi laatikon ja hätkähti nähdessään sisällön.

Laatikossa oli käärme. Sen väritys oli vaaleanvihreä ja sillä oli tummanvihreitä ja mustia raitoja, se katsoi Connoria ja sihisi. Connor perääntyi hätääntyneenä tiskiallasta vasten. Käärme näytti tyyneltä ja se avasi suunsa uudelleen, mutta nyt _"Anteeksi, että pelästytin. Saanen esittäytyä minä olen Vez ja minut on lähetetty avustamaan uutta Hebiä." _Käärme sanoi. "Hetkinen sinä voit puhua." Connor hämmästeli. _"Kyllä, minun lajini on vielä teille ihmisille tuntematon"_ Vez sanoi, mutta yhtäkkiä se alkoi sihistä _"Darkling on liikkellä" Vez sanoi: "Sinun täyttyy pysäyttää se." _ "Minunko, mutta miten?" Connor kysyi ihmeissään: "Ja mikä ihme on Darkling"

_"Mene, ei ole aikaa, selitän myöhemmin. Opastan sinua telepaattisesti oikealle paikalle"_ "Selvä." Connor sanoi ja lähti.

Connor juoksi katua siihen suuntaan mistä ihmiset tulvat suurena massana.

Kun hän pääsi paikalle hän näki humanoidi pantterin, joka oli varitykseltään tumma. "Mitä minä nyt teen?" Coonor kysyi telepaattisesti Veziltä. Mutta ennen, kuin hän sai vastausta hänen vyätärölleen ilmestyi vyö, joka muistutti käärmettä, joka puri häntäänsä ja jonkä silmä olivat oranssit kivet. _"Antaudu sisäiselle käärmeellesi, niin onnistut."_ "Sisäiselle ...käärmeelleni?" Connor kysyi hämillään telepaattisesti. _"Ei ole aikaa. Luota vain vaistoihisi. Tiedät kyllä mitä tehdä"_ Connor sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi.

**Connorin sisäisen käärmeen luona**

Connor avasi silmänsä ja näki seisovansa valtavan häkin luona. Häkin oven lukitsi valtava lukko ja Connor näki suuren vanhanaikaisen avaimen lojuvan jalkojensa juuressa. Häkissä oli valtavan kokoinen musta käärme, jolla oli oranssit kirkaat silmät. "_Olet siis viimein täällä Hebi." _Käärme sihisi. Connor nyökkäsi _"Vapauta minut, niin autan voittamaan vihollisesi" _Se sanoi. Connor tarttui avaimeen ja käveli häkin luo. Hän laittoi avaimen lukkoon ja käänsi sitä. Connorin sokaisi kirkas valo ja hän sulki silmänsä.

**Takaisin todellisuudessa**

Kun Connor avasi silmänsä, ne olivat muuttuneet mustan käärmeen oransseiksi silmiksi. Käärme-Connor väänsi suunsa virneeseen, ennen, kuin sihisi _"Henshin"_ Käärme-Connorin ruumiin peitti käärmeen suomut ja kun ne katosivat. Connorin tilalla seisoi henkilö, jolla oli musta vartalopuku ja tummanvihreät hanskat ja saappaat. Rintakehäsuoja oli tummanvihrä ja laatikkomainen, samoin olkapääsuojat. Hahmon kypärä oli, kuten muutkin suojukset tummanvihreä ja siinä oli kaksi oranssia pyöreää silmää. Dakling näytti järkyttyneeltä kysyessään: "Kuka sinä olet?" "Minä olen Kamen Rider Hebi." Hahmo vastasi.


End file.
